WWE Magazine
|language=English |website=WWE Magazine |issn= |price=US $6.99 |}} WWE Magazine is the official professional wrestling magazine of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). This incarnation of the magazine contains lifestyle sections, a monthly calendar, entertainment, work out tips, and other information. History WWE Magazine has gone through many incarnations throughout the years. It was originally known as WWF Victory Magazine from its debut issue through the third issue of publication. Starting with the third issue (April/May 1984) it became known as World Wrestling Federation Magazine (or WWF Magazine for short), with newly crowned WWF Champion Hulk Hogan on the cover. WWF Magazine would continue to be bi-monthly until June 1987, in which it would become a monthly operation and a staple of the WWF for the next decade. For several years, WWF Magazine operated as a kayfabe magazine; stories included biographies of wrestlers and feuds, as well as previews of upcoming events, editorials, and other features targeted at younger audiences; excerpts from letters to the editor, mainly from fans commenting on the wrestlers and angles, were also published. On very rare occasions, kayfabe would be broken; such instances would be if a wrestler had died or if the topic had such far-reaching interest to WWF fans that it could not be ignored. Notable examples of the magazine breaking kayfabe were the 1990 parasailing accident that injured Brutus "the Barber" Beefcake (at the time, one of the WWF's biggest stars), and the 1992 divorce of Randy "Macho Man" Savage and Miss Elizabeth. In April 1996, the WWF decided to create a second magazine called Raw Magazine, which became a focus on behind the scenes activity, focusing on wrestlers real life profiles. It debuted with the May/June 1996 issue, and was bi-monthly until the January 1998 issue. In May 2002 the World Wrestling Federation became known as World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), and therefore the magazine was changed accordingly to WWE Magazine starting with the June 2002 issue. Shortly before that, the WWF/E had split up into two brands, Raw and SmackDown!. WWE Magazine and Raw Magazine were unaffected, however, until the January 2004 issues, in which the WWE decided to have separate magazines for their respective brands. Raw Magazine retained its name but followed the style of WWE Magazine however, it focused solely on the Raw brand. WWE Magazine became SmackDown! Magazine, and would focus solely on the SmackDown! brand. That lasted until the summer of 2006, in which Raw Magazine and SmackDown Magazine would be discontinued and a new WWE Magazine would debut with the August 2006 issue (Dave Batista cover). The new WWE Magazine was designed to move away from being solely a wrestling magazine. Instead the majority of the magazine contains lifestyle tips, product reviews and photos of WWE's superstars and divas outside the ring. The new style is similar to current men's magazines, such as Maxim and Stuff. A WWE Shop catalog appears every few months. Monthly sections *BRAWL: **'By the Numbers': Gives information about a picture or relates information about a picture taken during a WWE event. **'Jerk of the Month': WWE selects one Superstar, Diva, or tag team (at print time a popular heel), asks them three questions, shows a photo of the person in a police lineup fashion, and rules a verdict on the Superstar, Diva, or tag team. The verdict is almost always "BOOK HIM/HER/THEM!" One of WWE Magazine's most popular features. **'The Fatal Four': Asks four Superstars or Divas four random questions **'Sexy Superfan': WWE selects one female fan each month, asks them why they're a Superfan and gives them a ten-question quiz on their knowledge of WWE. (ONGOING CONTEST) **'Meet the Rejects': Shows three WWE Magazine covers that didn't make the cut. **'You Got the Mic': Fans send in questions and the editors answer them. *WATCH IT: Related info about two or three upcoming Pay-Per-View events. **'Fantasy Warfare': A make-believe match featuring today's superstars and yesterday's legends. *KNOWLEDGE: **'Cash For Questions': Selects one WWE Superstar or Diva, and fans send in questions. The superstar then answers them. If your question gets printed, WWE will send you twenty US dollars in cash. **'The Ultimate _________ Quiz': A quiz where the topic changes every month. **'Debating Divas': Where two divas tell their opinion about questions. *BODY SHOP: Superstars and Divas talk about their exercise routines, wardrobe, and hygiene habits. **'What's In Your Travel Bag?': The editor selects one superstar and asks what they have in their case. *REVIEWS: The editors and various Superstars and Divas review video games, music albums, home entertainment releases, films, and other various items. *INSIDER: Shows the latest in the WWE. (Examples: Sweetest __________, Match/Feud of the Month, _____ of the Year Nominee, Best/Worst _________, New Champion, Big Return, and Biggest Debut.) **'"Quote" Them On It!': Memorable quotes from people on the WWE television shows. **'The Scoreboard': Has results of SmackDown, Raw, NXT, Superstars and Pay-Per-View events. **'Between the Ropes': Shows the month's most popular events from scale of 'Over the Top Rope!' to 'The Good,' 'The Bad,' 'The Ugly,' and 'The Worst.' *FINISHER: **You Had To Be There': Stories told in comic book form by Superstars and/or Divas with their photos superimposed onto scenarios and other things being shown as toys. External links * WWE.com/magazine Category:Books